1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to sprayers, and more particularly to sprayers having a collapsible spray wand.
2. Background of Art
Lawn and garden sprayers often employ a folding or telescoping wand in order to save space for both store packaging and subsequent convenient handling and storage by the user. The wand is unfolded or extended during its use in order to apply product at a distance without the user needing to bend over or reach too far.
A disadvantage of folding and telescoping wands is that the chemical fluid remaining in the wand is discharged out of the nozzle when it is moved from its extended to its collapsed position. This occurs because the volume of fluid in the wand, contained between the handle and shut-off valve and nozzle, is displaced out through the nozzle as one section of the wand is collapsed into or folded over the next. This discharge of fluid can create a health hazard as the user may come into contact with the chemical fluids, and leave a mess as the fluid can drip onto garage floors or other unintended areas.